Two Centimeters
by weasleygirl930
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are at The Burrow. Harry leaves and Ron says something stupid. RHr.R&R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own any of the characters. If I did I would be a millionaire and I wouldn't be sitting here right now, would I? Nope.

Authors Note: I have no idea how this story came to me. I was just sitting here and all of a sudden, BAM! It turned into something totally different while I was writing it. But I liked it. And I hope you will too.

Two Centimeters

It was just an ordinary day at The Burrow. Everybody was off doing their own things. Of course, Fred and George were in their room again, at work on some top secret joke; everybody stayed clear of that room. Ron and Harry were in the kitchen rummaging through the food to find any good snacks. Hermione was, obviously, outside sitting under the cool shade of a tree, reading a book; which was about as thick as Ron's scull. Ginny was away at Luna's house, looking for some unknown creature with Luna's family.

Harry and Ron eventually found some good snacks and went outside to nibble on them, whilst trying to force Hermione away from her book at the same time.

"Come on Hermione, you've been reading that book the entire week that you've been here," complained Harry.

Hermione didn't even spare him a glance as she continued reading.

"Hermione, Please?" Ron begged.

"No, Ron. I'm almost finished. I'll hang out with you later." She answered.

"You're not almost finished! There are at least five more chapters left."

Hermione ignored this statement and continued to read in silence. Harry had given up on trying to persuade her and had walked back up to The Burrow. Ron and Hermione were the only one's left outside now. Hermione was sitting down and was leaning against the trunk of the tree. While Ron, on the other hand, stayed standing.

"Hermione, you know you want to hang out with Harry and me. Come on; it'll be fun," Ron said cheekily.

"Ron, why can't you just leave me alone to read in peace?" Hermione asked, as she put down her book.

"I just want to hang out with you," said Ron.

"Well then, just sit down beside me and enjoy the quiet."

"No, Hermione. I want you to talk to me. We never talk," He answered.

"Of course we talk Ron, we talk all the time. We're talking right now," she countered.

Ron had now decided to sit down and stare at his hands, which were in his lap. He hadn't wanted to talk about this with her, but it was getting to a point to where he was sick of it. He was sick of not having normal conversations with Hermione. Sick of only talking about Harry or Krum or anybody else for that matter. He wanted to talk about them and only them, nothing else. So that's what they were going to do.

"No, Hermione! We don't! We only talk about Harry or bloody Krum or homework! We don't talk about anything besides that, and I want to! I want to have a normal sodding conversation, with my best friend!" Ron said angrily.

Hermione was shocked by his sudden outburst. She had no idea that he felt this way.

"Ron, I-I'm sorry. I…I didn't know that's how you felt." She responded.

"Yeah, well. It is. And I just…I just want to have a real conversation with you, you know?" He wondered.

"Yes, I know. I'm really sorry."

"S'alright. Oh, and I'm sorry about my outburst. I just…couldn't keep it in any longer," he said.

"It's okay. I should've said something too." Hermione said.

"Yeah, um. H-Hermione can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

Ron had suddenly become very flustered and nervous looking. He was fidgeting and looked ready too pass-out at any given moment.

"Well, besides that one…yeah. Sure, of course," she answered.

"Uh. I…I, um…was just wondering if-if you would like some…cheese?" he asked, bewildered at his own stupidity.

"Cheese?" Hermione asked.

"Ugh, No, no. I was…damn."

"Ron are you alright? You look horribly pale." Hermione observed, leaning in closer to Ron.

The whole time Ron was thinking how cute she looked with her nose scrunched up and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He had been trying to ask Hermione if she liked him the way he liked, well, loved her. But at the last moment he had lost all of his nerve. But now it was his chance; if he just leaned in two centimeters he would be kissing her. Just two centimeters and he would do it.

One centimeter…

One and a half…

Two.


End file.
